


Dreams of Wishful Reality

by SoraHinari



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever Dreams, Gen, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Reality, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Sad and Sweet, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Tired Saihara Shuichi, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Shuichi, Maki and Himiko are free, finally what the public would consider them actual reality and not just a show. Establishing a life at the outside world was hard but they managed, yet again reality was not really ideal. After all they lost so many precious souls... Including the one Shuichi keeps dreaming about, that small figure with that checkered scarf, that does nothing but sit next to him and look at the sky with a peaceful smile. Until one day... One night, in one of those dreams, that Shuichi finally speaks up.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Dreams of Wishful Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I just love that little rat... But I seem to be unable to write anything happy these days soooo .w. Saiouma with a sprinkle of tears and a chunk of sadness coming right up!

It must have been from his stupid idea to leave the window open, but Shuichi was bedridden with a fever the past week. It burnt his eyes and even his throat was dry most of the time, Maki had talked to him into trying to sleep but he couldn't, not at first that is. The detective had started to read a book but soon he felt his eyes closing, tired finally he fell asleep only to see the same dream for several days or better of nights in a row.

The dream was nothing weird or extraordinary, no super mystery that needed Shuchi Saihara's great detective mind to solve the case... It was a simple relaxing scenery, a hill that spread under him into a park, the sky bright blue illuminated by the bright sun and white fluffy clouds. He usually sat under the tree on top of the hill, shaded from the unwanted intense sunlight and yet he was not alone. Likewise, next to him was a shorter boy, with white clothes contrasting his own black attire and purple hair matching his eyes just in a darker shade. There he was, Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader as he once knew him, the biggest liar he had met... The boy that confused Shuichi more than anyone else. Maybe the statement about no super mystery case was a lie, cause if Saihara had to guess Kokichi Oma would be up there for 'Most Mysterious Case of the Year' award.

His mouth was kept shut, every time this dream came up, he didn't talk and neither did he, they were in blissful silence. But that night something came over Shuichi, he wanted to ask questions, he had no idea if Kokichi would answer truthfully or his lies would come up again, distorting the black and white of his mindset and making it for once more pure gray. It was not that he didn't want to talk to Oma, he did, he truly did after all they've been through, it was more the fact that he was scared, scared of Oma himself not speaking a word to his face. After all Shuichi did doubt him again and again, to his defense who didn't. But no matter how many times he pressured his mind to ran back to the scenes, one of them stood out in particular.  
_'At least we have someone to care about! You are alone Kokichi and you will always be!'_  
Even a person like Kokichi Oma would be hurt by such a blunt opinion, especially when it had him as a specific target. That line, that single line, made Shuichi think again and again that he was too harsh with the other student, hell he was with Kokichi many times himself, it really made Shuichi think as to why he had allowed his anger take over the best of him and cause him to spurt out such hurtful words to the other boy.

With regret and guilt drowning his thoughts Shuichi turned around to face the liar. Kokichi was just staring at the sky with a smile, it was really rare to see him with such a smile, it reminded the detective of the free time that they had spent together playing random games. They were weird sure, random as well, but they made Kokichi smile. How could Saihara forget that smile the purple-haired boy had on his lips as the detective patched his stabbed hand after playing that stupid knife game. He couldn't. Those small moments with Kokichi probably were the cause of why Shuichi was so much in pain when it was uncovered in what lengths Kokichi's lies could go to. It was at that moment that the detective decided to break the silence after a whole week.

"Kokichi..." the other boy turned his head, his purple eyes staring into a pair of golden ones "Why?"

"Why? Why what Sumai? You have to be more speciiiifiiiic~" Oma stretched out the last word in a sing-along voice, even swaying his torso back and forth before resting his back against the tree, his arms crossed behind his head supporting it further.

"More specific... You know what I am talking about Kokichi... Why did you sacrifice yourself? You wanted to win didn't you?" Saihara asked with an unsure voice.

"Did I now? Oh Saihara-chan, of course I didn't want to win that game, I just wanted to end it!" came the reply by the shorter male, now his head tilted a bit in curiosity.

"Then why did you-" he never got to finish his question since a small laugh from Oma interrupted it.

"Why did I lie? Is that why you are going to ask oh great detective?" the boy mused and his gaze turned away to focus on the blue sky "Cause I am a liar of course! That is what I do, I lie! Or maybe, the fact that I am a liar is also a lie! Or even further the fact that I am saying that it might be a lie is another lie on its own! Oh oh oh! Such a spiraling situation! How will the great detective Shuichi Saihara find the end and start of this mystery created by the one and only Ultimate Supreme Leader Kokichi Oma?! Stay tuned to find out!" Kokichi said with a dramatic tone, his hands now stretched out in a theatrical way as if he was presenting something to an audience with a huge grin on his face.

Saihara just sat there, almost frozen by how Oma was in this situation. This was a dream so why...  
'Kokichi would still be Kokichi I guess...' he thought before giving the other boy a fond smile earning a confused look that became a look of surprise when Shuichi scooted closer to him, practically his knees touching, his own back also resting against the tree.

"You know Kokichi, in my eyes, you are probably the most honest person I know." said Saihara as he started closing his golden eyes before he widened them up again.

"Excuse me?!" Oma's voice sounded almost offended at the statement, his body now on top of Shuichi's. His hands were on the other boy's shoulders and he was practically sitting on his lap now with his torso raised. 

"Pfft... Hahaha! Kokichi you sound so shocked by that!" calming down his small laughing parade Saihara smiled up to the shorter of the two and nodded "You admit what you are, good or bad you admit it straight away... I really admire that about you Kokichi... And..." he averted his golden eyes with a frown, missing the confused shocked stare Kokichi gave his way "I miss that about you... Why did you have to die? I know that I said some terrible things to you but you could have... We could have..."

Shuichi trailed off, he didn't even know what he wanted to say.  
Could have what?  
Forgiven you?  
Figured things out a different way?  
Could have stayed together till the end?  
No, no no Saihara knew there was more to it than just those generic ideals. Looking up at Oma again he gasped, the violet-eyed boy was now tearing up while smiling, he had never seen that kind of expression from Kokichi before. Just to calm the other Shuichi lifted his hands off the grass and cupped Kokichi's face in them, it was small enough to fit, a perfect snuggle in the empty space the two palms created. 

"Shuichi... There were a lot of things sitting on past 'What ifs' but please forget about them. What happened happened, you cannot change it and honestly... I am saying the truth when I say that I would do it again. No matter how many times you put me in the same situation I would die again and again... Don't get me wrong it was not just for you guys, after all you DID hate my guts!" he exclaimed with a small chuckle before settling his expression on a soft smile

"Oma we.." one more sentence trailed off only for the conversation to be picked up by the shorter male.

"You know... I really liked you... Saihara-chan." before the detective could speak a word Oma placed a kiss on his lips before standing up and walking at the edge of the hill, spreading his arms wide open, loving the shining light on his face before turning towards Shuichi with a grin on his face, his checkered scarf not hiding one bit of it "And that's the truth you know!" a small giggle left Kokichi's lips with his index finger resting against them like usual "Please stay safe, keep living and enjoying it... Okay Shuichi?" his head tilted a bit to the left followed by his body turning to face Shuichi, his arms behind his back, making the little liar seem like he was leaning forward.

Still sitting down Saihara raised his fingers to touch his lips before stretching the same arm forward trying to reach the boy in the pure white clothes. He wanted to shout his name, to scream for him not to go again, he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes before his scenery suddenly changed. The pretty blue sky became a deep gray and the hill was not there anymore, the grassy feeling under his bare palms was replaced by rough fabric. Looking around while taking deep shaking breaths Shuichi managed to sit up and rest his back on what felt like pillows... His room, he was in his room again. Rubbing his face with his hands he noticed that his cheeks were wet, looking down at the inside of his open palms that now rested on his lap he could confirm so. Leaning his head backwards he allowed a soft sob to escape his lips as he closed his golden eyes tightly.  
_'I really liked you Saihara-chan and that's the truth you know!'  
'Keep living and enjoying it, okay Shuichi?'  
_Those two phrases replayed themselves, obscuring the detective's hearing. His hands covered his face, hiding from the empty room the rest of his tears spilled on his face shamelessly now, his breath started to become uneven and break at some points for some sobs to come out... And yet he didn't know why.

Was it because of what Kokichi had said?  
Or maybe from those imaginary 'What ifs'?  
Probably from the inability to actually experience something like that with Oma?

No. No that was not the case and Shuichi knew so... The biggest reason why he was crying was because all that was a dream, just a show. Oh and what he wouldn't give to make that dream a reality, not only for Kokichi to come back to his life but for everyone... Why... Why did the past have to hunt him even now? He just wanted to live reality to the fullest but... After all the bonds he created back there that would be merely impossible to achieve... And Shuichi knew so. He knew that his reality would be nothing sort of ideal... Just filled with empty wishes, empty 'What ifs' and purely silent begging that at least his dreams would be a way to shape his own little world... A world where everyone survived, an ideal reality only for him to see as comfort during night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there .w.  
> Thank you for reaching the end!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
